Happy Lucky Dochy
thumb|222px '''Happy Lucky Dochy '''ist das Opening von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira. Dieses Lied drückt im Gegensatz zu den anderen Openings andere Gefühle aus, wie zum Beispiel Freude und Glück. Man hört in dem Song die Sprecher von Hanyuu (Yui Horie), Rika (Yukari Tamura) und Satoko (Mika Kanai). Japanischer Songtext Happy! Lucky! Dochy! Yes! Yes! Yes! Happy! Lucky! Dochy! No! No! No! Happy! Lucky! Dochy! Yes! Yes! Yes! Happy! Lucky! Dochy! No! No! No! あなたに伝えたい ナイショの話なのです☆ ちょっとちょっとダメですよ 怖い話は苦手なのです(汗) ほら いつもの帰り道にも 魔法をかけてあげますわよ 寄り道 花道 秘密基地簡単です ベリベリイージー☆ (Let's go!!) 超“ぶー”なフリして Happy Lucky!! 乙女ゴコロ チラ見せよ(1,2,3!! Happy! Lucky! カ・モ・ン!) 笑顔あげちゃう Doki Doki YOU!!… かもね なんてね どっちでしょう??(1,2,3!! Happy! Lucky! カ・モ・ン!) 答えはね 「君がダイスキ!」 まだまだ続けましょう 結末がスゴイなのです☆ 待って待って あと5分 心の準備待ってなのです(汗) またこんな凸凹道(でこぼこみち)!? でも 波乗り気分で行きますわよ☆ 流れ流されて“せーのっ”でジャンプ! ワクワクです Welcome ピンチ! (Let's go!!) 派手にコケたら Happy Lucky!! ウケねらい ちょっとハリキリ(1,2,3!! Happy! Lucky! カ・モ・ン!) 笑顔こぼれた! シャッターチャンス☆ だよね やっぱりね そゆこと(笑)(1,2,3!! Happy! Lucky! カ・モ・ン!) 君ってホントに最高☆超“ぶー”なフリして Happy Lucky!! 乙女ゴコロ チラ見せよ(1,2,3!! Happy! Lucky! カ・モ・ン!) 笑顔あげちゃう Doki Doki YOU!!… かもね なんてね どっちでしょう??(1,2,3!! Happy! Lucky! カ・モ・ン!) 派手にコケたら Happy Lucky!!ウケねらい ちょっとハリキリ(1,2,3!! Happy! Lucky! カ・モ・ン!) 笑顔こぼれた! シャッターチャンス☆だよね やっぱりね そゆこと(笑)(1,2,3!! Happy! Lucky! カ・モ・ン!) 君ってホントに最高☆ Romaji Songtext HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! YES YES YES! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! NO NO NO! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! YES YES YES! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! NO NO NO! anata ni tsutaetai NAISHO no hanashi nano desu chotto chotto DAME desu yo kowai hanashi wa nigate nano desu hora itsumo no kaerimichi ni mo mahou o kakete agemasu wa yo yorimichi hanamichi himitsugichi kantan desu BERI BERI IIJII (LET'S GO!) chou na FURIshite HAPPY LUCKY (1, 2, 3!) otome (HAPPY!) KOKORO (LUCKY!) CHIRA mise yo (C'MON!) egao agechau DOKI DOKI YOU (1, 2, 3!) kamo ne (HAPPY!) nante ne (LUCKY!) docchi deshou? (C'MON!) kotae wa ne kimi ga DA-I-SU-KI HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! YES YES YES! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! NO NO NO! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! YES YES YES! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! NO NO NO! mada mada tsuzukemashou ketsumatsu ga SUGOI nano desu matte matte ato gofun kokoro no junbi matte nano desu mata konna dekobokomichi demo naminori kibun de ikimasu wa yo nagare nagasarete SEENO~ de JANPU WAKU WAKU desu WELCOME PINCHI (LET'S GO!) hade ni KOKEtara HAPPY LUCKY (1, 2, 3!) UKE ne (HAPPY!) rai cho (LUCKY!) tto harikiri (C'MON!) egao koboreta SHATTA CHANSU (1, 2, 3!) da yo ne (HAPPY!) yappari (LUCKY!) ne sou iu koto (C'MON!) kimi tte HONTO ni SA-I-KO-U HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! YES YES YES! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! NO NO NO! (LET'S GO!) chou na FURIshite HAPPY LUCKY (1, 2, 3!) otome (HAPPY!) KOKORO (LUCKY!) CHIRA mise yo (C'MON!) egao agechau DOKI DOKI YOU (1, 2, 3!) kamo ne (HAPPY!) nante ne (LUCKY!) docchi deshou? (C'MON!) hade ni koketara HAPPY LUCKY (1, 2, 3!) UKE ne (HAPPY!) rai cho (LUCKY!) tto HARIKIRI (C'MON!) egao koboreta SHATTA CHANSU (1, 2, 3!) da yo ne (HAPPY!) yappari (LUCKY!) ne sou iu koto (C'MON!) kimi tte HONTO ni SA-I-KO-U HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! YES YES YES! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! NO NO NO! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! YES YES YES! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! NO NO NO! Englische Übersetzung HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! YES YES YES! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! NO NO NO! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! YES YES YES! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! NO NO NO! I want to tell you A secret story! ☆ Wait, hold it-- Don't tell me! I can't stand scary stories! *sweat* Look, on our usual way back home I will cast some magic just for you! We'll take a detour through to a secret base It'll be easy, VERY VERY EASY ☆ (LET'S GO!!) We'll pretend we're super HAPPY LUCKY!! (1, 2, 3! )A maiden's (HAPPY!) heart (LUCKY!) is what I'll show you! (C’MON!) I'll give you a smile and your heart will skip a beat (1, 2, 3!) Maybe... (HAPPY!) ...Or not! (LUCKY!) Which is it? (C’MON!) The answer is... "It's you I L-O-V-E" HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! YES YES YES! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! NO NO NO! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! YES YES YES! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! NO NO NO! There's more, there's more, let's continue! The ending is amazing! ☆ Wait, wait, just five more minutes-- Until my heart is prepared, just wait! *sweat* Again we're on this uneven road!? But, With this feeling of riding waves we'll go! ☆ Floating along the current, say "Ready~?" and JUMP! I'm excited! I'll welcome this predicament! (LET'S GO!!) Even if we're gaudy fools we're HAPPY LUCKY!! (1, 2, 3!) A stroke of luck (HAPPY!) since I'm (LUCKY!) in high spirits! (C’MON!) This overflowing smile is a SHUTTER CHANCE! (1, 2, 3!) Isn't it? (HAPPY!) Thought so! (LUCKY!) Isn't that so? *giggle* (C’MON!) You really are the B-E-S-T! ☆ HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! YES YES YES! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! NO NO NO! (LET'S GO!!) We'll pretend we're super HAPPY LUCKY!! (1, 2, 3!) A maiden's (HAPPY!) heart (LUCKY!) is what I'll show you! (C’MON!) I'll give you a smile and your heart will skip a beat (1, 2, 3!) Maybe... (HAPPY!) ...Or not! (LUCKY!) Which is it? (C’MON!) Even if we're gaudy fools we're HAPPY LUCKY!! (1, 2, 3!) A stroke of luck (HAPPY!) since I'm (LUCKY!) in high spirits! (C’MON!) This overflowing smile is a SHUTTER CHANCE! (1, 2, 3!) Isn't it? (HAPPY!) Thought so! (LUCKY!) Isn't that so? *giggle* (C’MON!) You really are the B-E-S-T! ☆ HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! YES YES YES! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! NO NO NO! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! YES YES YES! HAPPY! LUCKY! DOCHY! NO NO NO! Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Song